The Mysterious Oak
by BeauAnn
Summary: [EXO-HUNHAN!] Apa Kalian percaya mitos? banyak yang bilang bahwa mitos itu hanya kata-kata yang tak terbukti. Mitos itu. Entah benar atau tidak, hanya Ia yang dapat membuktikannya. apa yang akan terjadi? check this out.
1. Chapter 1

Malam Halloween,

Sang namja bermata rusa-Luhan- itu sedang duduk termangu di kamarnya, Ia menunggu dua orang temannya yang akan datang. "huh, kemana mereka?" ia membuang nafasnnya dengan kencang untuk ke 3kalinya dalam kurun waktu 15menit ini.

Ting... tong...

Ting... tong...

"ah itu pasti mereka" ia mendesah lega, dan dengan segera ia langsung membukakan pintu untuk teman-temannya. Ia tak tahu bahwa diluar sana dibalik jendela kamarnya, ada yang sedang memantaunya.

-oo-

Luhan bersama teman-temannya sudah memakai kostum seram, dan bersiap untuk berkeliling dari pintu ke pintu rumah tetangga meminta permen atau coklat sambil berkata _trick or treat!_.

"ayolah teman-teman, kita bukan anak kecil lagi" salah satu dari seorang teman luhan yang bernama Kyungsoo itu mendesah,

"benar, kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, kurasa kita sudah tidak pantas melakukan ini" kali ini luhan angkat bicara.

"ah baiklah, kita tidak akan meminta permen atau coklat lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika kita bermain? Dan yang kalah harus duduk dibawah pohon oak yang dipemakaman itu. Bagaimana setuju?" tawar Baekhyun.

"kau tidak percaya mitos itu kan baek?" tanya kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya

"nah maka dari itu kita harus membuktikannya" jawab baekhyun, luhan mendesah

"ah kalo seperti ini aku tidak ikut" luhan tidak ingin ikut karna ia takut hantu,

"ayolah lu, itu kan hanya mitos orang setempat saja" bujuk baekhyun

"tapi—" luhan ingin menjawab tapi baekhyun memotong omongan luhan

"oh kau sudah jadi pengecut ya sekarang?" tantang baekhyun,

"anyia, aku hanya... ah baiklah aku ikut" luhan mendesah pasrah dan baekhyun yang mendengar itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan luhan baru sadar bahwa ia terpengarus oleh temannya.

Mitos itu telah ada sejak dulu, mitos tentang adanya pangeran vampire. Jadi barang siapa yang menunggu&duduk dibawah pohon oak di pemakaman saat malam halloween katanya akan diculik oleh pangeran vampire itu.

Akhirnya mereka melakukan kawi bawi bo, dan dengan curangnya baekhyun memberi aba-aba pada kyungsoo. Alhasil luhan lah yang kalah dan harus duduk dibawah pohon oak itu.

"ah kalian curang" erang luhan

"kami tidak curang luhan, ayolah masa kau tidak berani?" tantang baekhyun.

"ayo lu, kau bisa" kali ini kyungsoo yang membujuk luhan,

"ah.. arraso-arraso aku akan kesana" luhan mendesah pasrah, karna ia yakin ia tak akan bisa melawan kata-kata Baekhyun yang keras kepala itu.

"tenang lu, kami akan memantau mu dari pondok yang disana" kyungsoo terus menyemangati luhan dengan mata bulatnya itu. Luhan berjalan dengan tidak semangat menuju pemakaman itu bersama 2 orang temannya.

"nanti setelah jam 2 pagi kami akan langsung menjemput mu lagi, kau tenang saja" kali ini baekhyun yang menyemangati luhan.

"nde, aku mengerti" jawab luhan. setelah 10 menit perjalanan mereka sampai dibawah pohon oak di pemakaman itu.

"baiklah lu, kami harus pergi" bakhyun dan kyungsoo melambai pada luhan.

Ah sebenarnya luhan -sangat- takut pada hantu, tapi karna ia sudah sepakat dan ia mengaku gentleman jadilah ia disini duduk dibawah pohon oak menunggu hingga jam 2 nanti. "seharusnya aku bawa jaket tadi" luhan mengeluh kedinginan dan banyak hewan kecil yang bertebangan disekelilingnya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhhyun memantau luhan dari pondok yang didekat pemakaman. Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 12, baekhyun lapar jadi ia dan kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari makan terlebih dahulu.

Sementara itu luhan yang sedang sendirian merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya sedari-tadi. Ia merapatkan dirinya ke dahan pohon itu dan tiba-tiba dahan itu berubah menjadi pintu, dan luhan pun memutuskan masuk kedalam pintu itu.

"akhirnya saat ini tiba juga" seseorang dibalik pohon itu berkata sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan dengan keberanian penuh ia menghampiri luhan sambil bicara "hai Ratu-ku"

Luhan yang hampir saja menangis karna bingung mendengar seseorang berkata "hai Ratu-ku" yang membut luhan langsung berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya mendapati seorang ...

Seorang namja yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu dan tinggi yang melebihi tinggi Luhan. "si-siapa kau?" tanya luhan dengan gugup karna rasa takutnya tak kunjung hilang sedari-tadi.

"siapa aku? Aku yang seharusnya bertanya lebih dulu. sedang apa kau disini, Ratuku?" jawab namja itu dengan seringai yang membuat luhan semakin takut.

"Taktaukah kau tentang cerita itu, hm?" lanjut namja itu.

"a-aku tau" jawab Luhan yang malah semakin takut.

"baiklah, karna sekarang aku sudah tau bahwa cerita itu benar, maka aku akan segera pergi sekarang." ucap luhan menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Saat Luhan berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi, namun sesuatu menahan tangannya

"karna kau sudah datang dan menunggu disini, bagaimana jika kita bermain terlebih dulu, hm?" tahan namja itu dan langsung membawa luhan ke dalam gendongannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Luhan yang kaget karna langsung di gendong secara tiba-tiba dan dibawa berlari dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata refleks menutup matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher namja putih itu.

Ditempat lain...

"Yak Baekhyun, lihatlah luhan menghilang! Luhan tidak ada didekat pohon itu!" pekik kyungsoo panik

"aduh bagaimana ini?" tanya Baekhyun tak kalah paniknya dari kyungsoo

Setibanya mereka-kyungsoo dan baekhyun- di pondok dekat pemakaman setelah acara makannya, mereka tak lagi melihat luhan, mereka sangat amat kalut saat itu lalu tiba-tiba

Kriinggggg...

Krriiiiinggggg...

Handphone baekhyun berbunyi, dan saat melihat nama yang tertera mereka semakin kalut, akhirnya dengan keberanian yang belum terkumpul mereka mengangkat telponnya

"yeobseo" jawab baekhyun

"Baekhyun-ah apakah kau bersama luhan? Ia belum kembali kerumah setelah pergi bersama mu dan kyungsoo tadi" tanya penelpon itu

"ya Xiumin-hyung, Luhan ada bersama kami. Kami ingin bermalam dirumah kyungsoo. Bolehkan hyung?"

"ah, kalo begitu bisakah aku bicara pada luhan?"

"mianhae hyung, tapi luhan sudah tidur aku tidak enak jika menggangu tidurnya"

"baiklah jika begitu. Bilang padanya jangan pulang terlalu pagi esok. Gomawo Baekkie-ya"

Tuuutt...

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo mendesah lega, ya setidaknya mereka tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Xiumin-hyung lagi walaupun harus berbohong banyak. Setelah itu mereka langsung menemui sesorang yang menurut mereka bisa membantu menemukan luhan.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang baru saja diturunkan dari gendongan namja putih itu langsung jatuh jika tak ditangkap oleh namja itu.

"berhati-hatilah" ucap namja itu

"Lepaskan aku" balas luhan, dan langsung membuat namja itu melepaskan luhan yang membuat luhan terjatuh.

"yak kau! Aku tak mengenal kau, dan kau seenaknya saja membawa ku pergi entah kemana ini—"

Chu~~

Lagi. omongan luhan terputus lagi, tapi bukan karna seseorang memotong ucapannya, namun karna seseorang itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir luhan. dan dengan segera luhan mendorong namja itu.

"ku anggap itu salam perkenalan, Ratu-ku. Nama ku adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun tepatnya" kata namja itu.

"kau! Argh.. apa mau mu hah?" tanya luhan yang sudah sangat kesal pada namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

"kau bertanya apa mau ku? Tentu saja aku ingin kau, Ratu-ku" jawab sehun dan langsung menghujami luhan dengan kecupannya hingga mereka masuk kedalam mansion kelurga Oh itu. Memang sedaritadi mereka hanya berbicara dihalaman mansion kelurga Oh.

-oo-

"JJOOOONNNGIIIIINNNNNAAA~" itu suara-teriakan- Baekhyun yang sangat amat kencang

"sssttt.. baekhyun jangan kencang-kencang. Kau tidak sopan tau" omel Kyungsoo karna teriakan Baekhyun yang memang sangat kencang tadi

"ya Byun Baekhyun aku ini tidak tuli, jangan berteriak sekeras itu" nah sekarang namja yang dipanggil Baekhyun tadi yang mengomel.

"hehehe.. mianhae Jongin-ah, aku sangat panik tadi" tandas Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karna di omeli dua kali

"yasudah jadi ada apa hyung? Tumben sekali kau dan kyungsoo kemari" tanya jongin tanpa basa-basi

"um... begini.. luhan hilang—" belum selesai Baekhyun bicara seseorang sudah memotong ucapan baekhyun

"APAAAA? Bagaimana bisa luhan sampai hilang? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang di borong jongin

"ya jongin-ah, aku belum selesai bicara. Jangan memotong ucapan ku. Jadi begini ..." nah setelah menyuruh jongin diam, baekhyun kembali menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada luhan

"Siapkan pasukan! Kita berpencar mencari Luhan Hyung, dan kalian tetap disini sampai aku pulang." Perintah jongin segera

Ia tahu bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar mitos, itu adalah fakta yang tersembunyi dan kemungkinan besar Luhan memang diculik oleh pangeran vampire itu.

Jongin beserta pasukannya yang dapat kita sebut sebagai pasukan werewolf pun berpencar untuk mencari Luhan. mereka terus mencari hingga Jongin terfikir untuk mencari Luhan di rumah vampire itu yang mana berarti mereka harus melewati daerah perbatasan dalam perjanjian.

-oo-

Luhan yang baru tersadar dari tidurnya merasa bibirnya agak bengkak dan Ia pun baru ingat jika Ia tak berada dirumahnya, Luhan segera turun dari kasur yang ia tempati tadi. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menyusuri tempat atau yang lebih tepat disebut koridor yang terdapat banyak pintu tertutup berjejeran dengan ruangan yang ia tempati tadi hingga Ia melihat satu pintu terbuka diujung koridor ini.

Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut yang berisikan banyak rak beserta bukunya ' _mungkin ini perpustakaan_ ' batin Luhan. Ia memang dapat dikatakan kutu buku namun Ia tetap bisa berbaur dengan baik. Luhan terus berjalan sambil melihat buku-buku yang terpajang disana sampai Ia merasa ada seseorang yang masuk dalam ruangan ini juga, Luhan bergegas menuju ke pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang tetapi, Ia tak melihat siapapun hingga Ia berbalik dan...

Brukk..

Luhan terjatuh

"kau mengkagetkan ku" ucap luhan masih dalam posisi jatuhnya

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong luhan berdiri, dan luhan pun menyambut uluran tangan namja itu

"hanya melihat-lihat" ucap luhan acuh dan jalan mendahului Sehun

"apa kau tak ingin pulang?"

"apa kau mengizinkanku pulang?" sebenarnya Luhan tak butuh izinnya untuk pulang, hanya saja Ia tak bisa keluar dari mansion ini sendirian karna Luhan tak tahu dimana pintu utama mansion ini.

"tentu saja" 'tentu saja tidak' lanjut Sehun dalam hati. Sejujurnya Sehun tak ingin ratunya pergi lagi, namun Sehun sadar bahwa Ratunya ini masih manusia dan pasti keluarganya akan panik mencari Luhannya.

"kalau begitu antarkan aku pulang" ucap luhan

Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"oh ayolah, kau yang membawa ku kesini dan aku tak tau jalan pulang, itu berarti kau harus mengantarku kembali" jelas Luhan

"bai.."

ROAAARRRRRRRRR

AAAAUUUUUUUU~~

Kalimat Sehun terhenti karna mendengar sesuatu dari luar rumahnya, dengan kekuatannya Dia sudah tau apa yang terjadi.

"sudah ada yang menjemputmu, jadi tak perlu ku antar" ucap Sehun meninggalkan Luhan

Luhanpun bergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang perpustakaan tersebut untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Dan Luhan kaget bukan main melihat segerombolan serigala didepan mansion ini hingga Ia pingsan-lagi-.

-oo—

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan hal yang Ia dapati adalah wajah teman-temannya yang terlihat panik

"Luhan-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"maafkan kami, Luhan-ah"

Itu adalah sederet kalimat yang luhan dengar dari mulut para temannya ini, dan satu hal yang luhan sadari adalah bahwa Ia sudah berada dirumah Baekhyun.

"aku tak apa-apa" jawab luhan

"luhan-ah, maaf kami. Kami berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi" ucap baekhyun yang diangguki oleh kyungsoo

"aku memaafkan kalian. Tak apa, yang penting aku sudah kembali sekarang" ucap luhan sembari memberi senyumnya

Ya, Luhan memang sudah memaafkan teman-temannya ini karena ia merasa senang. Entah senang karna bisa bertemu namja itu atau senang karna sudah kembali ke rumah, luhan sendiripun tak tahu jawaban pastinya.

 **a/n** Hallo, ini fanfict pertama yang saya post, jadi mohon maaf jikalau masih sangat berantakan dan amatiran.:")

ini alurnya cepet? iya saya tahu. feelnya gak dapet? iya saya juga tahu itu.:")

udah segini aja cuap-cuapnya ya, sekurang-kurangnya saya mohon maaf.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n** : i'm back. sorry for the latest one ya! enjoy the story.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu

Minggu demi minggu berlalu

Bulan demi bulan berlalu

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah melupakan kejadian itu dan menjalankan hidup mereka seperti semula, namun Luhan tak sepenuhnya melupakan 'sosok' itu

"Lu, apa kau tahu bahwa dikelas mu akan ada murid baru?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mereka memang tidak sekelas, yang sekelas hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karna Luhan memilih untuk mengambil major yang berbeda dari mereka berdua.

"Oh benarkan? Aku tak tahu" jawab Luhan sembari memakan makanannya, ya mereka sedang berkumpul dikafetaria kampus karna memang jadwal kelas mereka sudah selesai

"yang ku tahu ada lebih dari satu murid baru" timpal Kyungsoo

"wah apakah mereka akan tampan-tampan seperti F4? Aku tak sabar menantikannya" kata Baekhyun dengan tingkat antusiasme yang tinggi

"kau harus bersabar Baek. Dan siapkan mental mu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau mereka tak seperti yang kau bayangkan" saran Luhan

"hahahaha" kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung tertawa begitu melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun.

-oo—

Hari esok pun tiba..

Luhan yang sedang berjalan dari halte menuju kampusnya itu merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya tapi saat Ia berbalik melihat kebelakangnya, Ia tak melihat siapapun yang mengikutinya. Alih-alih ada yang mengikuti, semuanya tampak seperti biasa. Luhan tak mau ambil pusing, Ia melanjutkan jalannya dengan tak memperdulikan hal itu.

Lagi. Hal itu terjadi lagi saat dikelas, Luhan merasa ada tatapan yang melihat ke arahnya dari belakang tempat duduknya. Bukannya Luhan tak melihat, tapi Luhan tak berani melihatnya. Tatapan itu seakan membakar punggungnya sehingga Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya—lagi—

Begitu kelas selesai, Luhan langsung pergi keluar menuju kafetaria selain karna takut dengan yang menatapnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu. Dan saat sampai, Luhan segera bercerita tentang yang dialaminya hari ini mulai dari di perjalanan sampai di dalam kelas tadi

"mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu" respon Kyungsoo begitu Luhan selesai bercerita

"iya Lu, mungkin hanya perasaan mu. Atau dia adalah _secret admirer_ mu? Hahaha" kali ini respon baekhyun

"aku sedang serius, Baek" jawab Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"sudahlah tak usah dipusingkan begitu. Kau sudah ambil makan?" tanya kyungsoo

"belum. Baiklah, aku ambil makan dulu"

Saat Luhan hendak berdiri, saat itulah pintu kafetaria terbuka dan disusul masuknya beberapa orang _namja_ dengan visual yang sangat luar biasa dan seketika semua pergerakan orang-orang di kafetaria langsung terhenti tanpa terkecuali.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa yang pertama kali sadar adalah kyungsoo dan luhan, mereka berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya para _yeoja_ di kafetaria langsung berteriak heboh. Luhanpun menlanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi, yaitu mengambil makan.

Setelah sampai kembali di mejanya, Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih belum sadar akan kedatangan para namja itu.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil luhan sambil mendorong pelan bahu Baekhyun agar ia sadar

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali lalu berkata

"apakah itu anak barunya? Kyaaa mereka tampan-tampan sekali" tipikal baekhyun yang centil pun keluar

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat temannya yang satu itu.

Luhan tak sadar salah satu dari _namja_ itu ada yang sangat memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.


End file.
